


(No longer a One-Shot) for Kink Meme: Broken

by Yamagache



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagache/pseuds/Yamagache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Was just a one shot but back by popular demand, this story will be getting a few more chapters.)</p><p>Pitch kidnaps Jack Frost and uses him as his own personal sex slave but, because the Guardians live separately, none of them notice at first. Bunny is the first to notice. He sends out a message to the other Guardians and takes off immediately. Because of this, he's the first to get to Jack. It's obvious that he's been raped and is traumatized by his ordeal. Bunny must then comfort him and pick up the pieces. and other things happen. (Welcome to some heavy comfort/hurt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wheres Jack?

**Author's Note:**

> Because of unforeseen disasters and things I can't change. This is an unfinished piece of work. It originally was supposed to be a one shot but because of popularity I was planning on making it a few more chapters... Sadly that's not gonna happen anytime soon.
> 
> So if you want you can read the second chapter and be left unfulfilled, or you can stop at chapter one and just enjoy the oneshot. (Chapter three is an apology)

It was unusual.  
There wasn't a grey cloud in sight. Threatening to devour the once lush green landscape that became second nature to create for Bunny. There was no cold winds, no blanket of snow and no decrease in temperature. 

and that was odd.  
It was nearing the end of November and Aster saw no trace of the Frost Sprite beginning to create the opposite in contrast of Spring: Winter. And this was Burgess, the one place Jack took extra care in his winter duties.

That was bizarre.  
Even after speaking with Jamie on when it was the last time he saw the young man, Jamie responded with a furrowed brow. "Actually i haven't seen him that much this year... not as much as he used to. He sorta just vanished around July."

That was eerie.  
Something wasn't sitting right with Guardian of Hope. Sure it wasn't unusual that they separated months at a time. Everyone was busy with there respected duties.

Tooth had a full time 24/h job that kept her constantly busy. She only left her castle when she was called to one of North's meeting.

Sandy was to busy regaining his strength in the day time so he would be magically ready to conquer another night of dream creating to really hangout very much.

North had to work everyday making new creations for presents for his respected holiday. 

And as for Bunny, well he was always in a rush to get his eggs ready for Easter. That was a full time job as well. 

So it wasn't weird that they never really hung out that much. Even the meeting North would summon everyone was spaced out between months. 

But this was different. Jack had missed three meetings. They had all shrugged it off as Jack being a spirited young man having to much fun to want to stop or slow down or just being forgetful. But with this much absence of winter, there had to be something seriously wrong. 

***

After talking to a few wandering Spirits, Bunny had gathered enough information and found out Jack was last seen near Pitche's old entrance to his dark lair. 

Pitch. That wasn't good.

He tunneled his way back to Burgess, and inspected the area where Pitch was last seen. This made no sense. He could've sworn the bed had disintegrated into the hole and swallowed up the ground with it covering the entrance up. But there it was. Like it had never left. Sure the bed was no longer there, but the hole definitely was. Is this where jack went? Did curiosity get the best of him and he decided to look inside without back up? Was he still down there? Was he trapped? Was Pitch down there? Was he hurting Jack?

Bunny's ears twitched with... Fear? All these questions were warring him down and he felt all of a sudden that he needed to act quickly. Writing three separate messages but all worded the same, he placed each in a durable egg container that could withstand where he was about to send them. and with a concentration of will power, he simultaneously opened three small tunnels. Three tunnels that he would never be able to fit inside but were perfect sizes for the task at hand. Each tunnel led to a very specific place within the three respected domains that he knew his messages would not be ignored. He tossed them down, closed the tunnels and quickly jumped into the large foreboding one leading into what he hope wasn't a trap. Not waiting another second for the Guardians to meet with him. Because now that he was here there was a burning feeling of urgency and he couldn't wait.

***

Darkness.

It all Bunny saw as he placed a paw along the cold concrete wall trying to place his bearings. The only light came from the tunnel but that was far up there so it wasn't much help. Thankfully Bunny didn't leave un prepared. Taking out another strange looking egg he shook it vigorously and watched as the white egg started to glow a bright Golden light. One that reminded him of Sandy. 

The tunnels he walked by were all big and winding. the more he walked the more he could feel himself getting lost. but that was ridiculous. He had been walking in a straight line the entire time. Right? 

Suddenly something hit his ears.  
metal clanging slightly.  
moving around slowly.  
Chains.

He picked up speed and darted tunnel after tunnel. Determination enveloping every stride. He didn't know what he was going to find but he was pretty sure Pitch wasn't the one in the chains. so he sped through the labyrinth like the rabbit he is, listening intently to the small minuscule sounds of rubbing chains, clanging on each other and used it as his guide.

After what seemed like a few seconds his movements were brought to a halt as he was now standing in front of a cell door. Completely covered in thick frost. The bars literally turning a whitish blue under the circumstances of temperature. He kicked the cell door, knowing the force impact against the chilled hinges would crack under the pressure of power and the door slammed on the ground with a loud SLAM!

***

What he saw, made his stomach churn.  
That was Jack, wasn't it?

The pale figure laying before him was shackled by the wrists, ankles and throat. Securely chained to the back wall barely any slack to move. and move he seemed to try because every place the chains clamped tightly on his skin was dried and caked on blood. Obvious signs of struggling.

There were so many bruises spread all over his pale frame and they ranged from color and size. and they were so many. Practically forming a new type of skin over the original one. Some seemed to look like... Hickeys?

But that would mean...

Then His heart dropped in to his stomach as he realized that Jack was naked. There was nothing covering him and everything was exposed. He looked so skinny, bones pertruding everywhere. He scanned his sunken cheeks, his Lanky arms, His malnourished stomach, his... 

His recently defiled opening. He knew it was recently for there was still a small stream of blood and semen coming from his ass. Pitch was just here. His member seemed swollen from the likely hood of not getting the release he needed. and his opening twitched with pain as every movement down below sent a small tremble up his spine. Jack had been raped.

"How long have you been in here?" He said without realizing that his words were spoken aloud. The sudden contrast in sound, sent Jack in a fear induced frenzy as he limp'd toward the security of the wall behind him. hugging into himself, making himself smaller. He didn't need to be any smaller. 

And Bunny noticed the limping right away.  
Pitch had broken a leg.  
Probably too keep him from running. Red hot anger flooded his body as the Easter warrior imagined the horrible things Jack was forced to endure. 

But the whimpers brought his mind back to reality. Jack was shivering in a ball. Arms hugging his small being. Pressed so tightly to the wall behind him. His eyes were shut, but that didn't stop the tears from cascading down his cheeks. Jack was completely afraid. 

"Oi, Jack its me Bunny." He spoke through a calm and soft voice. but that did nothing as Jack flinched at how close Bunny came to his trembling body. Jack just whispered in small sobs. "Ple... please stop pitch. Sto... Stop pretending to, to be my friends. My heart can, Can't take anymore false hope." Jake trembled as he stopped making himself smaller and tried to lay comfortably on the floor. As comfortably as one could while chained so closely to the wall. "Jus, Just fuck me, and leave me, me alone." 

At this point Bunny's eyes were stinging from the tears that were now escaping his ruff features. Pitch had not only raped him physically but also broke him mentally. Bunny placed his hands on his shoulder, which got another flinch in response. 

"Jack open your eyes mate, oh god, Jack it's really me Aster!" He said through trembling lips. 

Jack slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by the small egg filled with golden light. The shock on his face was a good indicator that he was believing that he was the real bunny. jack just kept starring at the warm light. "That's right jack, It's light! You know pitch would never have this, It's really me Frostbite!" He said watching as Jack flinched at pitch's name but then immediately softened his features at the sound of Bunny's nickname for the Frost sprite. "Pitch never once call, called me frostbite. When he was pretending to, to be you. It was the only thing keeping my mind... Together." He said with the weakest smile Aster ever saw on the Guardian of Joy. So out of place, so broken.

Bunny pulled out one of his boomerangs and carefully hit the shackles around his wrists and ankles until they cracked and fell to the floor with a clank. They immediately became swollen under the loosened pressure and jack made a small whimpering sound. Aster was really sorry but it had to be done. and the worst was yet to come. "Ok, Hear me out. i'm going to hit the side of the shackle around your neck but its going to cause a lot of..." Jacks hand was suddenly on top of bunny's paw. "Just do it... I don't wan, wan't to be be here any longer." 

Aster stifled his tears as he carefully aimed his weapon to the side of Jacks neck And swung. there was another clank! as the shackle fell to the ground hard. but the Sound was overlapped with a sudden gasp and forced coughing fit. Aster froze in worry. but the coughing died down and jack laid flat for the first time on the cold ground.

Bunny, had severely wished he had brought something to cover the boy up. but he had no idea what he was facing. never in his dreams did he think this was even possible. 

Bunny placed his paws under Jack and quickly lifted him up, not wanting the sudden movement to last any longer than needed. But that didn't stop Jack from gasping out it pain. Aster froze. 

And then there were sounds of footsteps and small echoes of voices. and suddenly the other three Guardians were hovering around jack who had fallen unconscious in Asters arms. Covering him up with Norths coat. Worry in tooth's voice and an incredible amount of sand being woven through Jacks temple from Sandy. Probably the sweetest dream jack had experienced in a long time. 

There was going to be a lot of work putting this boy back together. But Bunny didn't care, He was to busy thanking the stars that he was still alive. "Your safe now jack, and I'm never letting you out of my sight again."


	2. Just How Much Did Pitch Hurt You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long ride back to the pole. The four Guardians find out just how much damage the nightmare king put Jack through. As the Yeti's nurse him back to health, the poor frost child is going to need more then medical attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you now guys. There's going to be a lot of graphic descriptions. Pitch did a number on jack and what the guardians find... You might not want to read it. 
> 
> Unless your like me and aren't perturbed about triggers and graphic scenes, then i hope you enjoy! XD But there's only so many tags i can put up without ruining the story so this is a warning.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

The walk back out of the Tunnel and ride back to the pole was an awful experience to say the least.

After the other three guardians noticed the state of Jacks body. (They all came to the same horrible conclusion that tooth came too after the sudden gasp she made while she clasped her hands on her mouth horrified.) Sandy placed a stream of dream sand around Jacks temple, while North unsnapped his cloak and wrapped it around Jacks body while hearing him whimper at every little movement this caused. Norths spirit crumbled a little. 

Bunny had taken the role of carrying Jacks unconscious body back to North's sleigh that was waiting for them back at the entrance to the horror show they were currently in. As they walked through the tunnels making there way back to the second only light source in the Nightmare Kings lair, Bunny noticed that though Sandy had been weaving dream sand across Jacks temple, The boy of winter still had his brows knitted together and would tremble every now and again. 

"Oi, Sandy. Aint them little pebbles supposed to be calming him down some?" He asked watching Sandy's expression turn in to strained confusion and then annoyance as he looked up at the Easter warrior. 

Using a complicated series of hand gestures and symbols over his head, Bunny watched intently trying to understand the little golden man.

"So, yer tellin me that Jack here is dreaming of the horrible nights hes had faster then you can replace em?" He again asked a question as the sand man's expression was stuck on a worried scowl. He then nodded to affirm that Bunny had gotten his message correctly and gave out a silent sigh.

Sandy was no stranger to kids with trauma. There dreams were the hardest to work with and took a great deal of work and effort just to somewhat sooth there minds of the awful experiences they lived through. Whether it be that of an alcoholic father that took his anger out on his kids, a murder that had been taken place in front of an unlucky child or any number of things that could scar the minds of such young youths. So seeing Jack tremble and whimper even as he guided the sand across the recesses of his mind only to not give him the desired effects, made Sandy's heart sink. 

He was trying, but it wasn't good enough.

Bunny could see the poor golden man internalizing his grief over being unable to really help Jack in this moment. He gently shoved his bare shoulder in to Sandy's side bringing the dream Guardian back to reality, looking up at Aster.

"Hey, don't ya worry. Well get the guardian of joy back, no sweat!" He said with a half-hearted smile. Was he trying to reassure the sandman or himself?

***

Looking down at Jacks body (Now mostly covered by North's winter cape) He took mental notes of every little bruise/cut/burn and swollen piece of flesh that now littered over Jacks small figure. Aster could not believe that this was all caused by one person, and Pitch no less! Was the Nightmare King out of his damn mind? What made him think he'd get away with this?! Why the fuck did he take Jack?! Where the hell was he right now?! Probably cowering in the shadows like a scared little bitch that he was. 

Aster could feel his blood boiling as all these questions swirled in his mind. When he gets his hands on that... but before Aster could finish his thought,

Suddenly Jack started to scream.

Smacked in the face by one of Jack's flailing hands, Aster quickly placed the boy down. The other three turned at the first sound of the screams and rushed back over to Bunny. Jack used the little strength he had to punch and kick anything around him, desperately trying to get away from what he was imagining, which was pitch dragging him back to the dark dungeon he had kept Jack in. 

"No!" He screamed every ounce of fear taking control over the poor boy as he tried to crawl away from his nightmares. "No no no no! They were here! They were just here! They saved me! No Pitch, please sto... Agh!" Suddenly Jack was doubled over and clutching his stomach. 

As if realization hit sandy like a brick. He wasted no time as he pulled out three eggs from Asters utility belt and shook them with vigor until an intense bright light escaped the shelled ovals casting all shadows away. Pitch sneered in retaliation but not with out leaving the guardians with a taunt. "Damn. and just when the nightmares I was giving him were just getting good. I see you've found my plaything. Don't worry ill be collecting him back soon enough." and with that, there was a brief echo of a NightMare neighing and galloping away from the opposite side of the tunnel. "So that's why yer sand wasn't workin!" Bunny spoke through gritted teeth, still holding onto his boomerang. If pitch had just stayed a little longer...

Tooth flew straight over trying to placate the young guardian. Placing what he hoped was a soothing hand on his back. "Jack It's just us! Pitch isn't here!" Then with a loud painful gag that sounded like something was digging out of Jacks throat, Jack began vomiting. The stomach bile splashing onto the concrete floor that was spilling from Jacks lips could only be described as a white-ish sludge mixed in with what appeared to be... Hair? 

Was that Jacks hair?

Toothiana gagged as she watched the terrible display, Sand man covered his eyes, Bunny went wide eyed in horror and North spewed out an outrages amount of profanities in his home language. 

"Just how much did Pitch hurt you?" The guardian of memories spoke through tears spilling down her cheeks.

Now enraged just as much as Bunny. (He tried his best to stay calm in this situation) North barked out orders. "Sandy! Now that Pitch is here no longer, put Jack to sleep. Now." Sandy re weaved the sand particles over Jacks wretching gags and watched as he slowly slumped over in sleep. "Tooth! fly ahead and get reindeer ready to depart immediately!"  
With a small sniffle, and a wipe over her cheek, she gathered herself up. "Right!" and flew as fast as her wings could take her. "Bunny! Carefully, pick Jack up again. We go!" Without another word, Aster hopped over to Jacks slumbering body and picked him up. Seeing the young boy tremble again at the uncomfortable movement it was causing him. 

They all practically ran back to the entrance not wanting to stay in this hell hole any longer.

After finally reaching the surface, No one spoke a word as the all clambered into North's sleigh. Even Aster with his fear of riding didn't mention a word of discomfort. As soon as everyone was on, North lashed the reigns and coaxed his reindeer's to part for the sky. No commands were necessary as the animals could literally feel the anger resonating from there master. They galloped as fast as they could not wanting to be on the other end of that righteous fury. North pulled a magic snow globe from his pocket and threw it a bit ahead his reindeer while speaking through gritted teeth. "North. Pole." 

***

There was just so much work to be down on the frost boy that the yetis assigned to help Jack recover, kept looking at each other to make sure the others were seeing the same thing. Still in a huff of anger North commanded his Yeti's, "You do what ever need be done to help Jack. Understood?" The group of Yetis all nodded in understanding. Then they ushered the guardians out of the small infirmary room and shut the door. Leaving the guardians to stand there and really let the awful situation sink in.

***

Behind the closed door were a series of grumbles and roars as the yetis went to work. They slowly took off the cloak given by their master off of the boy to get a better look at what they were dealing with. Boy was this going to be a long night.

Jack had subconsciously laid on his side and curled, trying to become smaller as if shielding himself by reflex. The yeti's looked at each other in a look of sympathy. 

They started with stitching any cuts and stabs they could find while jack remained in his little ball. Gasping now and then with pain. The yeti's were really trying to do there best to not hurt the boy. Sure he had tried to sneak in many a time, but the boy didn't deserve... all this.

After wrapping him up in multiple layers of bandages after smearing a heavy amount of burn cream to the affected burn marks, it was time to do Jacks other side.

Carefully, they all placed there paws on his body and gently moved his position to lay him on his back. 

But as if lying in this position caused him excruciating pain, Jack jerked his entire body, arching his back and lifting his rear up with his legs and shoulder. Still eyes shut but now streaming with tears as his body shook. "Please!" He yelled out in agony. "Please! Get it out of me!" 

***

Everyone left when the door was closed on them. They all decided to leave for the council room. The room they had first made Jack a guardian... To regain there footing and come up with a plan of action. 

All except Aster, who refused to leave the door.

They all accepted his request to stay and North reassured them that no actions would be taken without him. Bunny nodded in thanks. Leaning against the wall and sitting on his hindquarters, he waited until Jack was well enough to allow guests.

Bunny was becoming impatient and it wasn't until he heard the inescapable yelps from his friend, that Bunny's impatience turned into worry. Almost busting the door down, he tore through the entrance to be smacked in the face with an image his mind would not forget for a very long time.

There he saw a yeti pulling what looked like a twisted piece of metal in the shape of a dildo covered in sharp jagged spikes out of Jacks ass.

There was so much screaming.

There was so much... Blood.

The yetis looked Horrified, some looked as if they were about to pass out, while some looked like they were going to puke. The metal abomination was about five inches and had a rather disturbing amount of girth. This thing had been inside the boy this entire time?

Bunny felt a wave of nausea hit his stomach and he ran out the room. gasping for air trying to bury the sick image down into the back of his mind. 

So when Aster first found jack chained up, that's why he had been bleeding? 

A new wave struck the bunny. But this time it was that of tears. They streamed down his face as he turned his head to see jack matching Bunny's sobs but with louder ones. Tears and heart wrenching sobs that were filled with pain, fear, and knowledge that he had been defiled. 

Aster clenched a fist and punched the wall with so much anger, there would forever be a hole.

A constant reminder that Pitch deserved what ever they were going to do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't have a "Recovery" chapter or "Revenge" chapter without getting a "What Just Happened" chapter first!  
> Hope it was good enough to sate your insatiable hunger for Hurt!jack until the good stuff happens. 
> 
> So some of you might be thinking, "Well that wasn't that bad."  
> But not everyone is like you. right? so its better to warn people just in case. :D
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed! Please don't hesitate to leave a comment on any thoughts you have or questions. I love getting your feed back! XD


	3. I'm so angry and so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO MORE CHAPTERS!

Ok guys truth time. :/ I had a hard time for the last few days. My computer died on me. Like it's not coming back ever. I'm so pissed right now and just want to punch some walls! 

But I digress, I had about three chapters almost written that I was going to post all together as an apology for not updating this fic for so long but now all that progress is gone...

I'll be honest, my heart isn't really in it to re write everything I've written so far. So again I apologies with deep regret and dissatisfaction that I can't not at this moment continue this story. 

I hope you understand and don't hate me too much. :(

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a Kink meme by an anonymous benefactor on Dreamwidth.org  
> http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/3036.html?page=1 (If you were wondering where it was. :D)
> 
> I had mixed feeling about this one. I liked what i've created, but i know i'm going to hell for it. lol  
> and now because some of you love this just as much as i do, this short story has spawned and became sentient. Growing a few chapters longer. :D Your comments are feeding my pet here. so... thanks?


End file.
